Friendly Fire
by Hearii
Summary: Soma smirked. "What's the matter, Little Ciel? A little war never hurt anyone!"


Friendly Fire

It was too early in the day for there to be screaming in the Phantomhive mansion, which explained why Soma's happy screeching ended up in Ciel spilling his tea all over his front.

"Look, Ciel, look at it outside!" the prince demanded, throwing open the study doors. He was out of breath, barely taking the time to relax before he tried to talk. "It's…It's…!" Soma panted and pressed his palms into his knees to hold himself up.

But that was all he managed to get out of his mouth before he tore down the hallway again. Agni, the poor butler, had only just caught up to his master before he had to chase behind him again. Their feet thumped down the stairs loudly enough for Ciel to hear from his office clearly – even more clearly when Soma let out an undeniable shriek as he must have fallen down the last few steps.

Sebastian, cloth draped over his bent arm, stared at his master with curiosity and mild concern when he saw Ciel had not moved and inch or even attempted to clean off the hot tea that soaked him. "My lord? You seem irritated."

Ciel stared blankly ahead at the place where Soma had left a path of destruction, consisting of several smashed vases, crooked paintings and snow tracked down the halls of the estate. "No, Sebastian, I am not irritated," he responded in monotone. "But I am tempted to have someone killed."

Sebastian merely smiled in amusement and proceeded to peel the young lord's soaked jacket from his shoulders.

----

When Ciel – newly dressed in dry attire – finally arrived at the lower balcony of his house, he wasn't too pleased to see he almost tripped headfirst into four feet of snow. Though it seemed that someone less intelligence, or someone in a rush, or someone like _Soma_ had fallen for the exact same trap and made apparent by a person-like indent in the snow.

Said prince was currently working diligently on a deformed snowman.

Ciel was busy settling himself down onto a chair Sebastian brought out for him before Soma noticed he was outside. Soma nearly pranced over to the Earl, excited like a child on Christmas Eve.

(Speaking of Christmas, Ciel had to remember to throw every annoyance out of his house as a gift to himself.)

"Ciel, Ciel, isn't this just amazing?!" Soma said while he shivered in the cold. Agni looked at a loss of what to do, sitting uncomfortably near the sloppy snow fort his master had already made. "I've never seen so much snow!"

Ciel sat silently, glaring, while the prince – who, Ciel felt the need to point, was five years older than himself – bragged of the weather in Bengal and how much better it was than England's. Although Soma did admit the snow was 'fun and one of the best things England offered', the comment was quickly retracted when a hefty lump of snow from the overhang dropped onto his head.

A smug smirk wormed its way onto Ciel's face at the outraged prince. He watched with amusement as the prince flailed this way and that, struggling to brush clumps of snow out of his hair.

Ciel leaned over to prop himself on the armrest and quirked an eyebrow when Soma stormed off towards Agni, turning to glare at him every now and then. He watched the two 'guests' converse with little curiosity, wondering why Agni seemed to be shaking his head to stop the prince's plan in action. The butler seemed even more at a loss when Soma gathered a handful of compact snow in his bare hands and curled it tight in his fists.

No one was more devastated than Agni when Soma hurled a snowball in the young count's face.

The few moments of awkward silence were broken when Sebastian muffled his laughing with a cough. Ciel fumed and brushed the snow off of his face.

"What," he seethed, rising out of his chair slowly. "What was that?"

Soma tossed a newly formed snowball up and down in his palm like a baseball. He shrugged. "You took amusement when snow fell on my head – I can only let myself have the same delight myself."

Ciel knew his expression darkened. That had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard from the prince.

"What's the matter, Little Ciel?" Soma grinned, patting the snowball round. "A little war never hurt anyone!"

Behind Ciel, Sebastian chuckled lowly again but did nothing to hide it this time. "Shall I take care of this pest for you, my lord?"

Ciel's eye narrowed in fury at Soma, who continued to smirk confidently. "No, Sebastian," he gritted out. The young lord slowly reached down to scoop up his own handful of snow. "I can take care of this brat myself.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave it up to you guys over who won, but I'm sure that if either of them were real and asked about the winner, we'd get different stories.

Anyways, just spontaneously wrote this quickly. My first Kuroshitsuji story WOULD be of my two favourite character~


End file.
